Code Talkers
by suzie2b
Summary: When German anti-aircraft guns keep personnel planes grounded, the Rat Patrol is chosen to go to Algiers.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: tullyfan is thinking again … thank goodness!**

 **Many Native American tribes used their languages as code during WW2. Twenty-seven men out of then 168 Meskwaki in Iowa enlisted in the U.S. Army together in January 1941. Eight were chosen to be "Code Talkers" in North Africa. Dewey Youngbear and Mike Wayne Wabaunasee were two of them.**

 **Code Talkers**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Boggs slammed the report on his desk in frustrated anger. "The Germans have broken another of our codes!"**

 **Moffitt took a small code book from his jacket pocket. "This was new less than a week ago."**

 **Troy said, "They've been breaking our codes as fast as we can come up with them, captain."**

 **Boggs sat down at his desk. "I made some calls and discovered the 34** **th** **Division has eight** **Meskwaki code talkers embedded with them."**

 **Moffitt ventured, "I believe I've heard something about them, sir. Don't they use their native language to write code?"**

" **Yes, and it's been working very well. So far, the enemy has not been able to decipher any of their codes. I had made arrangements to have two of those code talkers flown here to hopefully help our people out."**

 **Troy asked, "Did the arrangements fall through, captain?"**

 **Boggs said a bit disgustedly, "German anti-aircraft happened. There are no personnel planes getting out of Algiers at the moment."**

" **So you want us to go get 'em and bring back here."**

" **Yes. I just don't think it's a good idea to wait until those anti-aircraft guns are disabled. We have to have a reliable code if we're going to do our jobs effectively." Boggs handed a file folder to Troy as he said, "This has the location of the 34** **th** **Division and the names of the two men you're to pick up. We need them here as soon as possible. With our latest code broken you'll be on radio silence with no exceptions."**

 **Troy handed the file to Moffitt as he stood up. "Understood, sir. We'll round up Hitchcock and Pettigrew and leave as soon as we can."**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol made it to Algeria's border before darkness and the desert forced them to stop for the night.**

 **Troy tossed Tully a K-ration and said, "You're on first watch. Both the Germans and Italians have been spotted in the area, so keep your eyes open."**

 **Tully caught the boxed meal. "Right, sarge." He glanced at the label and said with a sarcastic grin, "Oh gee, my favorite."**

 **Troy smiled. "Yeah, they're all your favorite."**

 **As Moffitt sat in the passenger seat eating and going through the file Captain Boggs had given them, Hitch leaned on the hood with his canned cheese and cracker dinner and asked, "So what do we know about these code talkers?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "They're American Indians from the Meskwaki tribe in Iowa. They've managed to develop seemingly unbreakable codes using their native language."**

 **Hitch smeared cheese on a cracker as he questioned, "How many of them are there?"**

" **Of the twenty-seven who joined the army, eight were chosen to be code talkers."**

" **Why can't the Germans break their codes?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "The Meskwaki language is quite complicated and apparently the Axis Forces have no reference to use in understanding it."**

 **Troy joined them and said, "I hope you're right. Those German code breakers are good. We barely have a new code book in our hands and it's already broken."**

 **Hitch asked, "When do you think we'll get to the 34** **th** **, sarge?"**

" **Barring any major problems we should be there tomorrow afternoon sometime. We'll rotate watch every three hours tonight. Get some rest when you can. We leave at first light."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning dawned bright and cool, but as the sun rose, so did the heat. By noon the Rat Patrol had avoided contact with a German column and was forced to engage an Italian patrol.**

 **When they stopped to quickly check the jeeps for damage, Moffitt said, "They're going to know we're in the area now."**

 **Troy said, "Not right away, though. We decimated that patrol and they probably won't be missed for a while."**

" **Perhaps I should alter our route for the return trip … just to be safe."**

" **Good idea." Troy looked around and spotted some scrub next to a hill. "There's cover over there. Let's take a break to let the jeeps cool and get something to eat."**

 **The rest of the day was comparatively quiet, with the exception of the occasional sound of the German anti-aircraft guns in the distance. They arrived at the 34** **th** **Division at about 1600 hours.**

 **Troy and Moffitt left Hitch and Tully at the motor pool to get the jeeps ready for the return trip while they went to report to Colonel Alexander, who was Maj. General Robinson's second in command.**

 **Alexander asked, "Have any trouble getting here, sergeant?"**

 **Troy said, "Nothing we couldn't handle, sir."**

" **Good. With the activity that's been spotted I was a little concerned. Now Corporals Youngbear and Wabaunasee will meet you in the mess at 0600 tomorrow. They're good men and we expect to get them back in one piece."**

" **Don't worry, colonel, we'll take care of them."**

 **Alexander nodded. "Check with my aide on your way out. He'll give you and your men sleeping arrangements."**

 **Moffitt said, "Beg your pardon, sir. Would it be possible to return in the morning to check for any updates that may concern our route?"**

" **Of course. My aide is here at 0500 sharp every morning. He should have some information for you by then."**

" **Thank you, sir."**

 **Troy and Moffitt found Hitch and Tully waiting outside the colonel's tent with four packs. Troy asked, "Jeeps ready?"**

 **Hitch said, "All gassed up and ready to roll, sarge."**

 **Tully handed a pack to Moffitt as he added, "We got some extra water and food too, considerin' there's gonna be two more of us going back."**

 **Troy took his pack from Hitch while he nodded his approval. "Good. We meet our code talkers tomorrow at 6am."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'd like to get a shower before supper. Get the grit and grime off before we go out to gather more."**

 **Troy smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let's go."**

 **##################**

 **As they left their tent at 0530, Moffitt said, "I'm going to go talk to Colonel Alexander's aide."**

 **Troy said, "Just don't take too long."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I shouldn't be far behind you. I'm hoping he won't have much to tell me."**

 **At the mess tent, Troy, Hitch, and Tully sat down with their trays. As he shook salt on his eggs and potatoes, Hitch yawned, "Why does morning have to come so early?"**

 **Tully chose to use hot sauce on his breakfast as he said, "You were a little restless last night."**

" **Sorry, didn't mean to keep you awake."**

 **Tully smiled. "You didn't. Couldn't sleep?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Couldn't get comfortable. I swear that cot was smaller than normal."**

 **Moffitt joined them about five minutes later with his breakfast. Troy asked, "What's the news?"**

 **Moffitt put sugar in his tea. "He really didn't have anything to tell me. Nothing's changed according to the reports."**

" **I guess that means we do what we always do and trust our instincts."**

 **Tully smiled. "Usually works out for the best when we do."**

 **They were discussing the route that Moffitt had plotted out for them to take when their passengers arrived. "Sergeant Troy?" He looked up and gave a nod and the young man said, "Corporal Dewey Youngbear."**

 **The other said, "Corporal Mike Wayne Wabaunasee. You're our ride to Ras Tanura?"**

 **Troy noticed the trays of food they were holding. "Yeah, we sure are. Sit down and eat." As the two dropped their packs and sat down, he continued, "This is Sergeant Moffitt, Private Hitchcock, and Private Pettigrew. We were just going over the route. Any suggestions?"**

 **Both looked at the map that was spread on the table. After a few seconds, Youngbear said, "The red line is the route you've picked?" Moffitt nodded. "If I were you, I'd head a little more east…" He put his finger on the map and drew an invisible line as he continued, "…around this way and then go south."**

 **Moffitt studied the direction Youngbear had indicated. "Why that way?"**

 **Wabaunasee swallowed and said, "Because the Germans are trying to push in from the west and the Italians are making a go from the south."**

" **How do you know that?"**

 **Youngbear smiled. "Our main duty is to make codes that the enemy can't break, but we've deciphered a few too. This information came in last night just before we got off duty."**

 **Moffitt's eyebrows went up. "I just spoke to Colonel Alexander's aide. He didn't have anything like this to tell me."**

 **Wabaunasee looked at his watch. "Chances are he's just received the report now. Sometimes the morning wheels are little slow turning around here."**

 **Just then an out of breath aide rushed into the mess tent and hurried over to them. "Thank goodness you haven't left yet." He handed a copy of the report to Moffitt and said, "This just came in. You may need to change some plans."**

 **Moffitt took the report with a smile and said, "Thank you, sergeant. I'm glad you thought to get this to me."**

 **With their route decided on and breakfast finished, the Rat Patrol and their two passengers headed into the desert as the sun came up.**

 **##################**

 **Their first stop was at a water hole. Everyone got out and stretched as Troy said, "We're here just long enough to cool the engines and get water. Hitch, Tully, check the jeeps over. Moffitt, you and I will take watch."**

 **Wabaunasee asked, "Is there anything we can do?"**

" **As a matter-of-fact you can check the canteens and jerry cans. The well's over there by those trees."**

" **We'll take care of it."**

 **Wabaunasee and Youngbear gathered the empty canteens and went to the well. When they returned, they took the jerry cans that Hitch and Tully had filled the radiators with and went back.**

 **Youngbear was pouring water from the bucket into the can when Wabaunasee said, "What's that?"**

 **Youngbear set the empty bucket on the stone that surrounded the well. "See something?"**

" **Yeah, some kind of reflection over there."**

 **Wabaunasee started to investigate as Youngbear said quietly, "Be careful, Mike."**

 **When he pushed some bushy branches aside, he sighed as he turned and called out, "Sergeant Troy! You might want to see this!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried over as Youngbear joined his friend. Three dead Arabs lay side-by-side. Wabaunasee said, "I saw a reflection. Must have been off that knife blade."**

 **Moffitt knelt beside the bodies to check the wounds. "They've been shot."**

 **Troy asked, "Germans?"**

" **Out here? I'd say yes. The nature of the wounds say it was machine gun fire."**

 **Youngbear looked around as if to see if they were being watched. "Why would the Germans do that?"**

 **Troy growled, "Why do the Germans do anything?"**

 **Moffitt stood up and said, "Looks like they've been here a while."**

 **Youngbear spat on the ground angrily. "Chêmanîha!"**

 **Wabaunsee put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Dewey."**

 **Troy asked, "What did he say?"**

" **Chêmanîha is Meskwaki for German. We've had to face them before. The outcome wasn't good."**

 **Troy called Hitch and Tully over. "Bury 'em. Then we'll get outta here."**

 **The remainder of the day was quiet with only one German column sighted and easily skirted.**

 **That evening, Hitch and Tully set about making a hot meal. Tully called from the back of one of the jeeps, "Pork and rice or franks and beans?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Franks and beans."**

 **Tully mumbled under his breath as he replaced one can and retrieved two more of the franks and beans. "I'm gonna be sure not to sleep downwind of you tonight."**

 **Later, after they'd eaten and things were put away for the night, Tully went out on watch while the others sat around their small fire.**

 **To make conversation Hitch asked, "How does this code of yours work?"**

 **Wabaunsee said, "It's based on the American alphabet. Each letter coincides with a word starting with that letter and is then translated into Meskwaki."**

" **So, if I wanted to code a four letter word, I'd have to have four words in your language to spell it?"**

 **Wabaunsee nodded. "Nêkatôshkashâha êyênîha meshêwêwa ketiwa."**

 **Hitch smiled. "What's that mean?"**

" **That's code for the word 'home'."**

" **Wow!"**

 **Moffitt smiled and said, "You have a beautiful language, but I can see how it would be impossible to decipher as code."**

 **Youngbear said, "Not really impossible, but very difficult if you don't know the language."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning they headed out as soon as it was light enough to see. The plan was to get to Ras Tanura before the end of the day.**

 **As the morning wore on, they found themselves having to get around more Italian and German patrols.**

 **Youngbear said from his place in the passenger seat, "Something's changed. There was no sign of activity here before we left Algiers."**

 **Moffitt said from the back, "Things change all the time out here, corporal. We're used to it and we'll report it when we get back to base. Just keep your eyes open and be ready in case we have to fight."**

 **It was just before noon and they were trying to find cover for a break, when a German patrol appeared from between a set of low dunes.**

 **The Rat Patrol went into attack mode. Troy and Moffitt manned the 50s while Hitch and Tully again proved their skills as drivers. Corporals Youngbear and Wabaunass were no slouches either. They didn't hesitate to grab machine guns from their fender holsters and fight back as bullets whizzed around them like irritating insects.**

 **Then a shell from a tank hit the sand next to Bertha and flipped the jeep onto its side, throwing Troy, Hitch, and Wabaunass out. The three of them scrambled to their feet and intended to use the jeep as cover, but before they could get there a bullet hit Hitch in the shoulder and knocked him down.**

 **Troy was the first one back to the jeep. He grabbed a machine gun and turned to see Wabaunass helping Hitch as he quickly laid down cover fire. Once the other two had gotten to the jeep, Wabaunass found the machine gun he'd dropped when the jeep went over and added bullets to the fight. Hitch pushed himself back against the seat to stay out of the way while he pressed his hand against the bleeding wound in his shoulder.**

 **After a well-placed grenade tossed by Youngbear under the tank exploded, it was all but over. It ended with Tully chasing what remained of the patrol with Moffitt still firing the 50.**

 **When the jeep returned, Troy was pacing around the overturned jeep keeping watch while Wabaunass pressed gauze against Hitch's shoulder to staunch the blood.**

 **Troy was next to the jeep when it stopped. "You guys okay?"**

 **Moffitt hopped out of the back. "Yes, we're fine. Are you three all right?"**

" **After we went over, Hitch took a bullet in the shoulder."**

 **Moffitt reached for a med kit. "Right, let's have a look then."**

 **When the sergeant knelt across from Wabaunass, the corporal said, "The bleeding seems to have stopped, but the bullet's still in there."**

 **Troy said, "We can't stick around here long. Those Germans might be coming back with reinforcements."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod. "I'll just clean it up with a field dressing. The doctors back at base can take care of the rest."**

 **Hitch gritted his teeth and asked, "How far are we from base?"**

 **Tully handed his friend an open canteen and said, "Another four or five hours if we don't run into any more trouble. How's it feel?"**

 **Hitch swallowed some water, then said, "It's okay. How's Bertha?"**

" **Far as I can see all we have to do is put her back on her wheels and go home."**

 **With a length of rope tied between the two jeeps Tully and Olive soon had Bertha righted. While the others picked up what had been tossed out, Troy watched Hitch slip into the passenger seat. He went to the private with a slight smile and said, "I see you're okay with handing the wheel over to me."**

 **Hitch managed a wane smile. "I think it's the best for all our sakes, sarge."**

 **Youngbear overheard and said, "If you don't mind, sergeant, I'm a better driver than a gunner … just in case we find any other patrols."**

 **Troy shrugged. "Fine by me, corporal."**

 **A couple hours later the jeeps pulled into a waterhole for a break and some food. Tully passed out K-rations, then sat down in the shade next to Hitch with two boxes and asked, "You want cheese or meat?"**

 **Hitch put his head back on the date palm they were leaning against and closed his eyes. "I'm not hungry."**

" **Yes you are. You just don't realize it because your shoulder hurts." Hitch didn't respond so Tully said, "If you eat something, I'll give you a shot of morphine so you can float home."**

 **Hitch chuckled then grimaced. "Bribery works. Why don't we share and have meat** _ **and**_ **cheese on our crackers?"**

 **Tully smiled as he started to open one of the cans. "Sounds like lunch to me."**

 **Youngbear watched the exchange between the privates and said quietly, "We've heard many stories about your unit and your exploits, Sergeant Troy. I, for one, had taken them with a grain of salt, believing them to be embellished by the teller. However, now that I've spent a little time with you and your men … I'm more inclined to believe the stories as they were told."**

 **Wabaunasee added, "You are four men that work as one and think as one. As code talkers, we spent most of our time behind a desk. I envy the work you do, but I'm glad it's you and not me doing it."**

 **Troy smiled. "To be honest, I admire you for what you're doing … but I'd rather be out here than sitting behind a desk."**

 **Youngbear returned the smile knowingly and said, "We all fight the war the best way we know how."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Perhaps, while you're in Ras Tanura, you'd be willing to teach me a bit of your language."**

 **Youngbear nearly choked on the cracker he'd just started to chew and Wabaunasee said with a grin, "Our language has been butchered by the many accents and mispronouncements we've heard since joining the army. That's why we prefer to only teach it in written form. Somehow, Meskwaki with an English accent just isn't right."**

 **Tully chuckled as he said, "You should hear it when he reads a western novel."**

 **##################**

 **They arrived at the base in Ras Tanura with no further altercations with the enemy. Hitch was dropped at medical with Tully while Troy and Moffitt took Youngbear and Wabaunasee to report to Captain Boggs.**

 **The captain was glad to see them and was equally glad for the information Troy and Moffitt had about enemy troop movements.**

 **The next morning Hitch awoke to find Tully quietly reading aloud from a book. "Hey, Tully."**

 **Tully smiled. "Hi. How're you feelin'?"**

" **Groggy. Been here long?"**

" **Couple hours. I spelled Moffitt when I got here."**

 **Hitch yawned. "Everything going okay with the code talkers?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Saw 'em at breakfast. They're going to start developing a code right away and then teach our radiomen how to use it. As soon as that's worked out, we'll be gettin' new code books. Probably just in time for you to get back to work." Hitch yawned again. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll stick around for a while."**

" **Tully?"**

" **Yeah, Hitch?"**

" **When I was waking up I could hear you reading."**

 **Tully smiled. "Want me to keep going?"**

 **Hitch closed his eyes. "Yeah, it sounds like a pretty good story."**

 **As Tully read, Hitch drifted in and out of sleep, feeling relaxed at the sound of the familiar voice. But a little part in the back of his mind wondered how it would sound if read in the Meskwaki language.**


End file.
